Super Mario Bros. Ultimate
EVERY. LEVEL. IS. HERE. Worlds World 1 * Famous Level (W1-1, SMB1) as World's Famous Level in Japan * Grass, Grass, Baby! (W1-2, SMB3) as Grass Athletics in Japan and Australia * Posion Dart Zone (W1-1, SMBTLL) * Raccoon Rampage (W1-1, SMB3) * Warp Zone A (W1-2, SMB1) * Warp Zone B (W1-2, SMBTLL) * Aquaducts (W1-5, SMB3) * Duck In The Bushes! (W1-3, SMB3) * Boom Boom's Fortress (W1-Fortress, SMB3) * Mario Hills (W1-3, SMB1) * Close to Floating Blocks (W1-6, SMB3) * Floating Blocks Can't Be Beat! (W1-4, SMB3) * Dream On! (W1-1, SMB2) * Blooper Bridge (W1-3, SMBTLL) * Wide Gap (W1-2, SMB2) * Mouser's Castle (W1-3, SMB2) * Larry's Castle (W1-4, SMB1) * Bowser Jr.'s Castle (W1-4, SMBTLL) as Jr.'s Castle in Japan and PAL regions * Larry's Airship (W1-Airship, SMB3) World 2 * Coin Heck (W2-1, SMB1) as Coin Hell in Japan * Almost Twenty Koopas (W2-2, SMBTLL) as Almost 20 Koopas in Japan and PAL regions * Ten Paratroopas (W2-1, SMBTLL) as 10 Koopas in Japan and Australia * Mario Lake (W2-2, SMB1) * Mushroom Bridge (W2-3, SMB1) * Mushroom Bridge Rush Hour (W2-3, SMBTLL) * Pom Pom's Fortress (W2-Fortress, SMB3) * Beware! The Angry Sun (W2-Sun, SMB3) * Desert Dwelling (W2-1, SMB2) * Chain Chomp Country (W2-5, SMB3) * Floating Desert (W2-1, SMB3) * Slippery Desert (W2-2, SMB3) * Stone Pyramids (W2-3, SMB3) * A Real Pyramid (W2-Pyramid, SMB3) * Nigh Below Level (W2-4, SMB3) as Barely Below Level in non-English versions * Desert Rock (W2-2, SMB2) * Tryclyde's Castle (W2-3, SMB2) * Morton's Castle (W2-4, SMB1) as Morton Koopa Jr.'s Castle in Japan and Europe * Morton Sr.'s Castle (W2-4, SMBTLL) as Morton Koopa Sr.'s Castle in Japan and Europe * Morton's Airship (W2-Airship, SMB3) World 3 * Digging Out (W3-2, SMB2) * Hammer Bros. National Reserve (W3-1, SMB1) as Hammer Reserve in Japan * Winter Wonderland (W3-2, SMB1) * Wonderland Hills (W3-3, SMBTLL) * Winter Wonderworld (W3-1, SMBTLL) * Para-Boom Boom's Fortress (W3-Fortress1, SMB3) * Slightly Sunk (W3-9, SMB3) * Lost Lake (W3-2, SMBTLL) as Second Lake in Japan and Korea * Lost Sea (W3-1, SMB3) as Third Lake in Japan and Korea * Lost Ocean (W3-5, SMB3) as Fourth Lake in Japan and Korea * Water-Boom Boom's Fortress (W3-Fortress2, SMB3) * People Carrier Across The Screen (W3-2, SMB3) as People Mover Across The Screen outside of North America * Hungry Hungry Fish-O (W3-3, SMB3) as Big Fat Fish in Japan and Australia * The Return of the Hungry Hungry Fish-O (W3-8, SMB3) as Bigger Fatter Fish in Japan and Australia * Weird Block Chunks (W3-7, SMB3) * Epelitic Waterfalls (W3-1, SMB2) * Lakitu Landfill (W3-4, SMB3) as Judgem Coaster in Japan * Luigi Hills (W3-3, SMB1) * Sky High Fly (W3-6, SMB3) * Robirdo's Castle (W3-3, SMB2) * Lemmy's Castle (W3-4, SMB1) * Classic Bowser Jr.'s Castle (W3-4, SMBTLL) as Classic Castle in Japan and E3 Demo * Lemmy's Airship (W3-Airship, SMB3) World 4 * Lakitu National Reserve (W4-1, SMB1) as Judgem Reserve in Japan * Lakitu Reserve East (W4-1, SMBTLL) as Judgem Reserve East in Japan * Goomba Duo (W4-2, SMBTLL) as 2 Kuribos in Japan * Giant Goomba Duo (W4-1, SMB3) as 2 Giant Kuribos in Japan * Billet Bull (W4-5, SMB3) as Too Big, Too Little in Japan and PAL regions * Sledging for the Weekend (W4-3, SMB3) as Sledge Bro Invasion in Japan and Australia * On the Way In (W4-6, SMB3) * Giant Boom-Boom's Fortress (W4-Fortress1, SMB3) * Warp Zone C (W4-2, SMB1) * See Ya Later, Elevator (W4-3, SMBTLL) as Lifted Away in PAL regions * Mushroom Towers (W4-3, SMB1) * Icing on the Cake (W4-1, SMB2) * Whale of a Level (W4-2, SMB2) * Tropical Freeze (W4-2, SMB3) * Tropical Underground (W4-4, SMB3) * Giant Pom-Pom's Fortress (W4-Fortress2, SMB3) * Fryguy's Castle (W4-3, SMB2) * Roy's Castle (W4-4, SMB1) * Bowser Jr.'s Clone's Castle (W4-4, SMBTLL) as Clone Castle in Japan and Klone Kastle in the E3 Demo * Roy's Airship (W4-Airship, SMB3) World 5 * Blizzard Breeze (W5-1, SMBTLL) as Blizzard Beach in Japan and PAL regions, renamed in America due to trademark issues with Disney * Bullet Bill National Reserve (W5-1, SMB1) as Killer Reserve in Japan * Despicable Three (W5-1, SMB3) as Two Three in Japan and Australia * Ostrich Country (W5-2, SMB2) * Para Pom-Pom's Fortress (W5-Fortress1, SMB3) * The Shoelands (W5-3, SMB3) * The Lowlands (W5-1, SMB2) * Warp Zone D (W5-2, SMBTLL) * Cave Climber (W5-2, SMB3) * Mario Pond (W5-2, SMB1) * Tower of Horror (W5-Tower, SMB3) as Tower of Terror on other versions except USA and the French PAL version * Top o' Tower (W5-7, SMB3) Top 'o Tower on the Japanese, Korean, French PAL, Spanish PAL and German PAL versions * Wario Hills (W5-3, SMB1) * Waluigi Hills (W5-3, SMBTLL) * Clouds of Doom (W5-4, SMB3) * Donuts of Doom (W5-5, SMB3) * Planks of Doom (W5-9, SMB3) * Sky High Lakitu (W5-8, SMB3) as Judgem In The Sky in Japan and Korea * The Beetles (W5-6, SMB3) as Flying Para Trouble in Japan, Korea and Australia * The Bleetles staring Bom Pennon (W5-Fortress2, SMB3) as Bom Pennon's Bleeding Castle of Terror in Japan, Korea and Australia * Clawgrip's Castle (W5-3, WMB2) * Iggy's Castle (W5-4, SMB1) * Bowser Jr.'s Fire Clone's Castle (W5-4, SMBTLL) as Clone Castle 2 in Japan * Iggy's Airship (W5-Airship, SMB3) World 6 * Run Away From Lakitu! (W6-1, SMB1) as Don't Trust Anything! in Japan and PAL regions * 7.8/10 Too Much Hammers (W6-1, SMBTLL) as Too Much Hammers in all non-American releases * Piranha Pipes (W6-2, SMB1) as All Night Nipp-ers in Japan * H Block Nippies (W6-8, SMB3) as All Day Nipp-ers in Japan * Second Desert (W6-1, SMB2) * Bird Escape (W6-2, SMB2) * Steamboat Mario (W6-3, SMB1) as Classic Film Mario in Japan and Australia * Steamboat Mario II: Flooded Boogaloo (W6-2, SMBTLL) as Classic Water Film Mario in Japan and Australia * Bust A Beetle (W6-5, SMB3) * It's That Fish Again! (W6-9, SMB3) * Claustrophobic Waters (W6-6, SMB3) * Borge Parrison's Fortress (W6-Fortress1, SMB3) * Iced Up Desert (W6-1, SMB3) * Goomba Memorial Bridge (W6-3, SMBTLL) as Kuribridge in Japan and Korea * Cloud Scrolls (W6-2, SMB3) * That One Mishap (W6-3, SMB3) * That Two Mishap (W6-4, SMB3) * No Man's Why?!? (W6-7, SMB3) * Bust Another Beetle (W6-10, SMB3) * Swing Your Thwomps From Side To Side Starring Boom Pobano (W6-Fortrees2) as Boom Pobano's Thwomp World in Japan, Korea and PAL regions * Baul McPartney's Fortress (W6-Fortress3, SMB3) * Iceclyde's Castle (W6-3, SMB2) * Ludwig's Castle (W6-4, SMB1) * Bowser Jr.'s Water Clone's Castle (W6-4, SMBTLL) as Clone Castle 3 in Japan * Ludwig's Airship (W6-Airship, SMB3) World 7 * Bullet Bill from All Directions (W7-1, SMB1) as Killer Everywhere in Japan and Kill 'er Everywhere in Europe * Pipes from All Directions (W7-1, SMB3) as Pipes Everywhere in Japan and Europe * Pipes from More Directions (W7-6, SMB3) as Pipes Still Everywhere in Japan and Europe * Pipe Valley (W7-3, SMB3) * Munch for Breakfast (W7-Muncher1, SMB3) * Munch for Lunch (W7-7, SMB3) * Munch for Dinner (W7-8, SMB3) * Munch for Snack (W7-Muncher2, SMB3) * Bingo Parr's Coin College (W7-Fortress1) as Bingo Parr's Fortress outside of North America * Windy Valley (W7-1, SMBTLL) * Windy World (W7-3, SMBTLL) as Wind Land in Japan * Not-So Windy Valley (W7-2, SMBTLL) as Wind World in Japanese releases before 1.01 * Water Pipes (W7-4, SMB3) * Plus World (W7-2, SMB1) as Luigi Lake in Japan and Korea * Flower Bridge (W7-3, SMB1) * Hammer Boom-Boom's Fortress (W7-Fortress2, SMB3) * Back to the Desert (W7-2, SMB3) * Desert Tower (W7-9) * Wart's Foyer (W7-1, SMB2) as Mamu's Entrance in Japan * Wart's Castle (W7-2, SMB2) as Mamu's Castle in Japan * Wendy's Castle (W7-4, SMB1) * Ms. Bowser's Castle (W7-4, SMBTLL) as Koopa's Wife Castle in Japan * Wendy's Airship (W7-Airship, SMB3) World 8 * Athletic Acrobats (W8-1, SMBTLL) as Little Lake in Japan * Collapsed Canyon (W8-1, SMB1) as Mario Canyon in Japan and misspelled Mario Cannon in Japanese guidebooks * Piranha Cave (W8-2, SMBTLL) as Cave of Plants in Japan * Forest of Bowser (W8-1, SMB3) as Koopa Forest in Japan and Australia * Mount Mario (W8-2, SMB1) as Mario Mountain in Japan and the French translation in the PAL release * Here Comes The Sun! (W8-2, SMB3) as The Sun Returns in Japan, Korea and Australia * Coin Heaven (W8-3, SMBTLL) as Coin Clouds in Korea and Australia * Boomerang Bro's Tank (W8-Tank1, SMB3) * Fire Boom-Boom's Battleship (W8-Battleship, SMB3) * Pit of 3 Trials (W8-Hand, SMB3) * Ice Boom-Boom's Airship (W8-Airship, SMB3) * Boomerang Boom-Boom's Fortress (W8-Fortress, SMB3) * Insta-Kill Boom-Boom's Tank (W8-Tank2, SMB3) * Castle Entrance (W8-3, SMB1) as Castle Foyer in PAL regions * Bowser's Castle (W8-4, SMB1) as Koopa's Kastle in Japan and the Spanish translation in the PAL release * Castle Wall (W8-Castle, SMB3) * Bowser's Brothers' Castle (W8-4, SMBTLL) as Koopa's Missing Triplets Castle in Japan World 9 * Underwater Elevators (W9-1, SMBTLL) as Water Lifts in PAL regions * Water Piranhas (W9-2, SMBTLL) as Water Plants in Japan * Bowser's Dad's Castle (W9-3, SMBTLL) as Original Koopa's Castle in Japan * Japanese Thank You Monument (W9-4, SMBTLL) as Letter Monument in Japan World 10 * Koopa Land (W10-1, SMBTLL) * Hammer Cave (W10-2, SMBTLL) * When Cheeps Fly (W10-3, SMBTLL) * Dark Bowser's Castle (W10-4, SMBTLL) as Dark Koopa's Castle in Japan and foreign PAL translations World 11 * Dark Bowser's Backyard (W11-1, SMBTLL) as Dark Koopa's Back Lawn in Japan and Dark Bowser's Back Lawn in PAL releases * River of Paratroopas (W11-2, SMBTLL) as Koopa River in Japan * Greenboards (W11-3, SMBTLL) as Green Springs in Japan and PAL regions * Dry Bowser's Castle (W11-4, SMBTLL) as Bone Koopa's Castle in Japan World 12 * Winter Wondernight (W12-1, SMBTLL) * Bloopers Roasting on an Open Fire (W12-2, SMBTLL) as Night Bloops in Japan and PAL regions * The Fire Bar & Grill (W12-3, SMBTLL) as Risk The Springs in Japan * Dry Dark Bowser's Castle (W12-4, SMBTLL) as Hybrid Koopa's Castle in Japan World 13 * Slabby Road (W13-1) as Walk of Shame in Japan and Australia * Piranha Parkway (W13-2) as Walk of Venom in Japan and Australia * G.B. Boulevard (W13-3) as Walk of G.K. in Japan and Walk of G.B. in Australia * Giga Bowser's Castle (W13-4) as G.B.'s Castle at the beginning of the level and G.K.'s Castle or Giga Koopa's Castle in Japan